thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Back to Misty Island
Back to Misty Island was the thirteenth episode of the second season of The Adventures on Sodor. Plot Note: This story is (and will remain) unfinished. The Sodor Search & Rescue Centre is home to the search and rescue team. Whenever there's an emergency, they will always come to the rescue. There are many different buildings at the rescue centre; these include the manager's office, the Fat Controller's small office and a helipad for Harold. But right nearby the rescue centre was a mysterious tunnel that was boarded up, it led to an island named 'Misty Island'. It had been in this state for a while now and nobody knows why. One morning at the rescue centre, Harvey was looking suspiciously at the Misty Island Tunnel. Where does that tunnel go to? he thought to himself, then Thomas pulled up beside Harvey. "Morning Harvey," he puffed, "what's wrong?" "Oh, nothing Thomas," replied Harvey, "it's just… uh, see that tunnel over there?" "Yes?" "Well, what's on the other side of it, I've always been wanting to know?" "That tunnel leads to Misty Island Harvey." said Thomas. "Misty Island?" said Harvey in confusion. "Yes, it's a very small island with lots of forests and timber," Thomas explained, "you've seen Jobi wood right Harvey?" "Uh, yes I have." replied the crane engine. "Well, it all comes from Misty Island," puffed Thomas, "not all of it, but some also comes from Hiro's homeland in Japan." "Ooh, that sounds interesting." remarked Harvey. "It sure is," smiled Thomas, "shall I tell you the whole story of how I ended up on Misty Island?" "Oh yes please, do tell me!" puffed Harvey with excitement. "Alright Harvey," and Thomas began, "once a long time ago, the Fat Controller rewarded me with a trip to the Mainland because of all the hard work I done, I was lifted onto a raft attached to a ship, but while the ship was travelling that night, the raft snapped off the ship and I ended up on Misty Island, it was a foggy morning and there were no engines in sight, but I heard the rattling of wheels on the rails, and I came across these three strange-looking engines, two were twins and one was a big blue tender engine. I decided to help the three engines during my unexpected visit and after a while of work, we were all headed for Sodor, but we all became trapped in the tunnel. But luckily there was a hole right above my funnel so I could puff up smoke signals for someone on Sodor to see me, my smoke signals could be seen from 100 miles away and the Fat Controller sent James, Edward and Gordon to the island to find me, but I was already back on Sodor by then, so I had to travel back to Misty Island to find my friends, soon Misty Island and the Logging Locos were mended and repaired and engines could travel between the two islands anytime, but for some unknown reason, they boarded up the tunnel again sometime later and I don't know what happened to the Logging Locos after that." "Nice story," said Harvey, "but a sad ending however. Besides that, could you tell me about these Logging Locos please Thomas." "Sure thing Harvey, they are playful engines, like I said, two are twins and one is a big blue tender engine, they run on both wood and oil." "Wood and oil, really?" exclaimed Harvey. "Yes of course, not kidding," laughed Thomas, "I also forgot to mention that they are wacky and reckless, they once told me that they were sent away from the Mainland for being naughty and were brought over to Misty Island as a punishment." "Abandoning an engine?! Who'd do such a thing?" Harvey spluttered in shock. "Well you know the Mainland isn't a nice place to be Harvey," puffed Thomas, "they're always abandoning and scrapping steam engines… and diesels to add onto that." "I'm glad to be on Sodor and not the Mainland," said Harvey reluctantly. "During my time on the Other Railway, I worked at a big steelworks with five other engines, four were steam and one was diesel, but I assume they've all been scrapped now as well as the steelworks we all use to work." "Sounds just as sad as my story," remarked Thomas, "but do you know if these friends of yours are still alive or not?" "No I don't," replied Harvey sorrowfully. A small tear fell from his eye as past memories began to flow into his mind. "Oh don't be sad Harvey," soothed Thomas trying to comfort the crane engine, "at least you have friends on Sodor." This made Harvey feel better. "Thank you Thomas, I really appreciated that." smiled the crane engine. "Anytime Harvey," Thomas replied, "but to be honest, I kind of feel the same for the Logging Locos, I really miss them a lot." "I agree," said Harvey, "they seem like friendly engines indeed, it's unlikely I'll ever see them." "I'm sure you will someday Harvey," puffed Thomas, "maybe the Fat Controller will reopen Misty Island one day." "But how can we predict that?" "Uh," Thomas pondered, "well… you never know Harvey, the future awaits you know." "That is true." chuckled Harvey. "Anyway, I must get going to the docks with this goods train, sorry I can't stop to talk Harvey," chuffed Thomas. "I'll see you later." and he steamed away. "Later Thomas!" called Harvey as he turned to look at the Misty Island Tunnel again. Thomas chuffed along the line with the goods train, he was approaching Gordon's Hill and the troublesome trucks were up to mischief. "Hehehe, hold back." one whispered to the others. "Hold back!" declared the others, but spoke loud enough for Thomas to hear them, the latter bumped them. "Ow!" shrieked the trucks. "You better not be up to trouble back there," The E2 said sternly, "or I'll bump you again." "Sorry Thomas, this time we'll be on our best behaviour!" said the trucks sarcastically. "Good, and you'd better be." Thomas scowled as he began to near the top, the trucks sniggered quietly. "Hold back, hold back." The truck whispered to the others. "Yeah!" they all yelled. "Shhhh!" hissed the truck. "Can't you all keep quiet, you buffoons?" "Oh, sorry." Thomas looked sternly at the trucks, who smiled awkwardly. He then turned to face forward again, the truck whispered to the others. "Now quietly, hold back." "Hold back, hold back." whispered the others as the coupling between Thomas and the first truck started to loosen. Suddenly, the coupling snapped and the trucks came racing down the hill, giggling all the way. "Cinders and ashes!" gasped Thomas. "The trucks have gotten away again." "Then let's get after them!" declared his driver, and Thomas sped back down the hill to chase his runaway trucks. The trucks sped past Henry who was pulling a goods train. "Bust my buffers!" the latter cried in shock, then he saw Thomas reversing down the hill. "Thomas?" "No time to talk Henry!" cried the tank engine in alarm. "I need to catch my runaway train." and Thomas was off in the distance. Henry was speechless, but surprised. The trucks were heading for the search and rescue centre, in which Thomas had only just realised. "Oh no, they're heading for the rescue centre, I have to warn the rescue vehicles and fast!" so Thomas went even faster until he had almost caught up with his trucks, but they were already heading for the search and rescue centre. "Hahahaha, you won't catch us now!" giggled the trucks as they were approaching a bend and round it was the search and rescue centre. Thomas gasped in horror. "Oh no, what should I do?" he pondered. After a short thinking, Thomas blew his whistle loud and long for the other search and rescue vehicles to hear him. "Look out, runaway trucks!" he cried. "Eh, what?" exclaimed Harold, and he noticed the trucks heading straight towards the rescue centre. "Whirling wheels, clear the area everyone!" All the rescue vehicles moved quickly out of the way while the trucks came racing through, the signalman diverted them onto the line that led to the boarded-up Misty Island Tunnel, the trucks smashed through the boards and raced into the deep darkness of the hollow tunnel, everyone stared in horror. "Bust my buffers!" cried Thomas in shock, "the trucks just rolled into the Misty Island Tunnel." "Which has been abandoned for years now." added Harold. "So, is now the chance where you can go to Misty Island?" quizzed Harvey. "Well, it seems like it… y-yes Harvey." stuttered Thomas. "And the Logging Locos on top of that?" "Uh, I don't know Harvey to be honest," replied Thomas, "the Logging Locos may not even be on Misty Island anymore." "We shouldn't be chatting now, we should be heading over to Misty Island to catch our trucks." said Thomas' driver sternly. "Oh yes, of course!" puffed Thomas and he headed inside the tunnel. It looked dark and gloomy, and cob webs were stationed in the corners. "Cinders and ashes, just look at this tunnel!" gasped Thomas. "It looks so dark and gloomy compared to the last time I've been here." "Yes indeed," agreed his driver, "but we mustn't stay and investigate the tunnel, we should be chasing down our lost trucks." "I know, I know." retorted Thomas as he travelled through the hollow darkness of the tunnel. As Thomas rounded the bend, he came out from the other end of the tunnel and was now on Misty Island. But unlike its appearance a few years previously, the island's view didn't look as spectacular and the trees on the hills had lost their leaves and now looked gloomy, Thomas was surprised. "Wow, the island doesn't look as grand as it used to," he puffed to himself. "Where do you think the trucks went driver?" "To be honest Thomas, I have no clue," his driver replied, "but all I know is that they smashed through the boarded-up Misty Island Tunnel and it can't be possible for the trucks to've end up anywhere other then this island." "Quite right," said Thomas, "now, let's begin our search." and with that, Thomas steamed off to explore the rest of the island. After a while of exploring the abandoned island. Thomas arrived at the Logging Station, but he gasped when he saw the wreckage of the place, the building that produces the logs was rusty and torn, not to mention that it was falling apart. "Bust my buffers, what a mess!" cried Thomas. "I can assume that every place on this island is a mess Thomas," muttered his driver, "but we came to the island to look for our trucks, not to go sightseeing on an island which is currently in a state of disrepair." "I suppose you're right," conceded Thomas as he continued on his search. As the blue tank engine chuffed through the misty valleys and the island's seashore, he began hearing voices coming from the valley. "Who's there?!" boomed the voice. Thomas screeched to a stop, he looked around startled and petrified. "H-h-h-hello?" he stammered. "Are you an intruder?!" said the voice. "Uh…" Thomas was so scared he couldn't move an inch further or speak up, but he bravely spoke up. "Hello there, sorry if I'm disturbing you or anything, but the reason why I'm here is because I'm chasing after a runaway train that came smashing through the Misty Island Tunnel." Thomas explained the whole situation. Suddenly… "Wait, hang on a minute," said the voice, "you sound rather familiar." "And so do you," observed Thomas, "are you who I think you are?" "I was just about to ask the same question," the voice chuckled, "are you… you…" "Tell you what, before we say anything, I'll puff over to try and find where you're at first." Thomas suggested and as he rounded the bend. Up ahead, he saw the engine stranded in a siding. Thomas' eyes widened when he got a good glimpse of the engine. "Ferdinand?! It's really you!" he exclaimed. "Thomas, Thomas!" chanted Ferdinand excitedly. "Long time no see, how have things been doing on Sodor?" "Fine, very fine," Thomas replied, "how about here?" "Well, not the best of luck to be honest," muttered Ferdinand, "the island's been closed for a good few years now." "I know, I can even tell myself," puffed Thomas, "anyway, why are you on this siding?" "Oh I've been on this siding for years now," said Ferdinand, "ever since Misty Island was closed down, shall I tell you the whole story?" "Sure, go on." Thomas replied. "It's a very long story however," Ferdinand admitted, "are you okay with that?" "Yes, I'm definitely fine with that," smiled Thomas, "anyway, do begin." "Of course Thomas," replied Ferdinand and he took a deep breath and began his story. "The island wasn't really in good condition before you came along Thomas, and after you discovered the island and found me, Bash and Dash those few years ago. The Fat Controller agreed to have us help out on the island, we would often bring flatbeds of Jobi wood from Misty Island to Sodor if there was a new building project, you still remember don't you Thomas?" "Of course I do, Ferdinand," Thomas chuckled, "it wasn't that long ago, only six years." Even Ferdinand chuckled. "Well, that was silly of me," he giggled, "anyway let's continue with the story." Characters * Thomas * Henry * Harvey * Murdoch * Hank * Bash and Dash * Ferdinand * Harold * The Fat Controller * The Mayor of Sodor * Edward (does not speak) * Gordon (does not speak) * James (does not speak) * Hiro (does not speak) * Emily (cameo) * Rosie (cameo) * Stanley (cameo) * Charlie (cameo) * Belle (cameo) * Diesel (cameo) * Flynn (cameo) * Rocky (cameo) * Butch (cameo) * Captain (cameo) Locations * Sodor Search and Rescue Centre * Misty Island Tunnel * Gordon's Hill * Misty Island * The Logging Station * Misty Island Seashore * Brendam Docks (mentioned) Trivia * Flashbacks from the 2010 television special Misty Island Rescue are used. References to said special are also made. Category:Episodes Category:The Adventures on Sodor